tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtuous Blood
'''Virtuous Blood' is a Hunters Guild located in Bruma, whose duty is to hunt bloodthirsty fiends. Overview In the cold town of Bruma, there's a guildhall built and abandoned by the Mages Guild. And that is the home of the Virtuous Blood, a Hunters Guild who have sworn to eradicate all bloodthirsty fiends. The name Virtuous Blood comes from a long gone knight order in Cyrodiil, which had the same goal as the newly found Hunters Guild. The Virtuous Blood is a Hunters Guild based on a former knight order with the same name. They are founded shortly after the downfall of the Dawnguards in order to succeed their will to purify the world. Being a former knight order, the guild behaves more like a paramilitary organization rather than a guild available to the public. However, despite being a former knight order, there's no sign of aristocracy being enforced in the guild, as Gottfried, the current leader of the guild has abolished the practice. The beasts hunters from the Virtuous Blood are notorious for their brutal efficiency, vampires who have encountered with the Virtuous Blood and managing to survive would wish that they were killed instead. Their brutal efficiency is the end result of a mercilessly difficult training comparable to taking a trip to the Oblivion Realm without any cloth. Gottfried, fearing that his new recruits would get themselves killed, purposefully made their training disproportionately deadly to scare off the weak-minded people and refine those who managed to complete their training. Therefore, every member of the Virtuous Blood should have no problem staying alive. History In the Fifth Era, Tamriel was freed from the threat of Dragons, as the Last Dragonborn has defeated and sealed the World Eater Alduin. However, peace never comes to Skyrim as the lust for blood is corrupting the world. In every corner of Tamriel, there's always a beast lurking in a corner, about to drink blood from their hapless preys. Some call them vampires, others call them bloodthirsty fiends. And one day, the entire Riften was razed because the beasts wanted to eradicate the Dawnguard as well as destroying the evidences. A group of hunters, who called themselves as the Virtuous Blood, resurged in the abandoned Mages Guild guildhall in Bruma. They begin to recruit the locals to become hunters, and specifically, beast hunter who would slay the bloodthirsty fiends and purify the world. They would not tolerate any sign of uncleanliness. Services Arms Dealing Being the direct successor of the Dawnguards, the Virtuous Blood possesses the technique of forging crossbows and silver weaponry, and they often sell them to independent vampire hunters for profit. They also produce silverware for ordinary citizens. Beast Hunting Being vampire hunters, their main duty is to eradicate all creatures feeding on human blood, as well as those about to become one. The Virtuous Blood, unlike the Dawnguards, are willing to prolong their preys suffering as a scare tactic to warn people not to become vampires. They are also willing to use questionable methods to seek out and hunt vampires, be it espionage or assassination. As a result, the members of Virtuous Blood are notorious for their brutal efficiency. Contract Killing Perhaps their primary method of gaining the budget to operate in the first place. Should they receive contracts about vampires appearing in town, they would lure the targets to leave the town and hunt down the said target outside the town. If the targets still remain in the town, the hunters would then try to assassinate the targets with unorthodox methods, such as poisoning water with powdered silver, setting houses on fire and proclaiming that it's an accident, or even kidnapping the family members of the targets to bait them out. Espionage Mission In order to gather information, the hunters would employ their members to disguise themselves as various positions, be it city guards or prisoners, to collect information about vampire infestation. Sometimes they would deliberately befriend vampires only to slaughter them after finding their hideouts. Mercenary Mission Unlike most vampire hunter guilds, the Virtuous Blood actively takes mercenary jobs to raise their reputation among the locals, serving as an alternative to the Fighters Guild. Whenever the locals are being plagued by bandits, the Virtuous Blood is often the first group of people to accept the contracts and solve the problems. Perhaps the practice can trace back to the Order of the Virtuous Blood, a knight order and the predecessor of the guild. Even though the Guild is not ruled by any aristocrat, it remains as knightly as before. Interrogation Sometimes, the hunters of higher rank would capture and interrogate vampires for information gathering. Their primary interrogation technique is to pour boiled water toward vampires. Should they refuse to confess about any information, the hunters would force feed the vampires with hot boiled water down to their throats. Regardless the result, after the information gathering, the vampires locked in the interrogation chambers would be used for crossbow target practices for new members, to remind them the fate of one who have been succumbed by the lust for blood. This practice varies by members, members not led by Gottfried would offer mercy killing to the unfortunate victims plagued by vampirism, whereas the veterans who directly serve under Gottfried in Bruma guildhall would take pleasure in torturing vampires. As seeing deaths of one's friends over and over again is traumatic, it is very often for the veterans to go overboard when it comes to vampire hunting, becoming worse than the vest beasts they try to hunt down. Vampire hunting is by no means humane, but the Virtuous Blood managed to take one step further by trying to innovate their interrogation techniques through improvisions after improvisions, making them the most notorious group of vampire hunters in the Fifth Era. Weapon Enchantment The guild also provides weapon enchantment services for the locals. They specialize in enchantments tailored for hunting undead creatures. Gottfried, being fully aware of the history of Bruma Mages Guild, tries to restore the guild's function by providing weapon enchantment service. Gallery VirtuousBloodKnight.jpg|Virtuous Blood Knight VirtuousBloodKnightDuel.jpg|Virtuous Blood members often duel as a training Trivia * The Virtuous Blood's recruiting speech is very similar to the Blade of the Darkmoon from Dark Souls. * Their greeting verse, "May the Good Blood guide your way", is a reference to the greeting verse in Bloodborne. Category:The Virtuous Blood Category:Factions Category:Hunters Category:Dawnguard Category:Order of the Virtuous Blood Category:Knight Orders Category:Mercenaries